Forget the Golden Trio!
by A-Sluggish-Memory
Summary: What do a lesbian Grubbly-Plank,a stench ridden Gibbon, a clumsy Leanne, a suspicious Fat Lady and a sex driven Madam Puddifoot have in common? Absolutely nothing of course. Then why are they banding together to destroy Lord Voldemort...
1. The Fat Lady Sings

**During the rise of Lord Voldemort, The Order of the Pheonix and Dumbledore's Army fought valiant against Voldemort and his forces and ultimately succeeded. 'The Golden Trio' as they're known now, are thought to be the key players in his defeat and have been praised for their bravery and sacrifice. Although this is true, a small group who contributed to the demise of Lord Voldemort, is always forgotten from the tale. This story tells of five (not so) ordinary witches and wizards who banded together to protect the wizarding world from the vicious Dark Lord. Professor Grubbly-Plank, Leanne, The Fat Lady, Madam Puddifoot and Gibbon star in this tale on their quest to destroy Lord Voldemort. **

Rumours on the vicious attack on The Fat Lady spread through the school like an outbreak of Dragon Pox. Just last week, mass murderer Sirius Black had allegedly slashed The Fat Lady's portrait, leaving her in utter shock. In reality, this was all a clever hoax conducted by a group that shall, for now, remain nameless. At the time of course, Sirius Black was in fact within the castle, though not anywhere near the Gryffindor Common room. He was actually attempting to 'tickle the pear'. No, this is not some sexual innuendo involving Professor Sprout and her secret tattoo of a certain fruit. Black was merely attempting to gain access to the kitchens. Meanwhile, as rather drunk Professor Grubbly-Plank attempted to distract Filch with an exotic fan dance, a rather sly Leanne snuck to the portrait and slashed it herself. This gave The Fat Lady the perfect opportunity to move to her other portrait located in Madam Puddifoot's tea shop.

"The Fat Lady sings! I repeat, the Fat Lady sings!" Gibbon echoed out throughout the almost deserted tea shop. "Plan go alright, eh?"

"Perfectly." The Fat Lady replied, with a sense of satisfaction on her face. "I really wish you would put fresh clothes on, that's what you were in last time I was here!"

The Fat Lady's eyes fell down Gibbon's hairy chest and to his royal blue boxer shorts and before she could discuss his smell in detail, a robed Madam Puddifoot floated in. Before straightening three pencils which were meant to perpendicular to each other, she spoke in a whispery voice, almost excited.

"I trust that it went alright then?" The Fat Lady nodded at the tea lady. "Things here got a bit boring... well that is until Gibbon came." Madam Puddifoot winked at Gibbon who grinned back at her. The Fat Lady's eyes widened as he looked at Madam Paddifoot, then to Gibbon, then to a bra sticking out of Gibbon's boxers, then back at Madam Paddifoot.

The Fat Lady's stomach fell as she spoke once more. "You... and him? YOU, and him? I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Chill out Fatty, it was only once..." Gibbon quickly stated.

"Twice." Puddifoot corrected him. "You're a heavy sleeper." She winked once more at Gibbon though he looked slightly taken aback this time.

"When I was _sleeping_? You have got to—"

"ENOUGH!" The Fat Lady screamed as she began to repress the last two minutes of her life. "Why we're all here, I'll never know!"

It was an awkward story; on how this group began. It started after an obsessive compulsive Madam Puddifoot's mother was killed by death eaters during the First Wizarding War. Crushed by the loss of her mother, she had a brief relationship with Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank and managed to convince her to join up with her in case Voldemort ever came back. Bored of her lesbian flings, Puddifoot convinced Grubbly-Plank to reel in old friend Gibbon into the group. Former death eater and closet chocolate frog card collector, Gibbon renounced his old ways and became a spy for the group. Now known as the Thriving Threesome (named for many reasons but mainly for the obvious one), the group established themselves as a force to be reckoned with. After the events that transpired with Harry Potter fighting Lord Voldemort at Hogwarts, the group thought that they would need a connection to Gryffindor in Hogwarts. After trying several more sane paintings, The Fat Lady joined the group to pass on information from Hogwarts. Unfortunately, being a mere portrait, this dampened the sexual relationship of the group and 'Pants off Friday' was hereby suspended. Due to the fact that The Fat Lady couldn't just follow Harry Potter around everywhere, auditions were held for a student to be admitted to the group. The winner of the contest was Leanne, who many students detested due to the lack of a last name. The auditions were later made into a reality show for a muggle station called MTV.

"While we're distracted I just thought I'd warn you that Wilhelmina is getting married and she expects us _all _to be there." The Fat Lady peered over at Gibbon.

"Alright, alright, who's the lucky man then? Another teacher maybe? Filius, Rubeus... Cuthbert?"

The Fat Lady seemed disturbed at the thought of Grubbly-Plank being with any of those men though looked even more disgusted at what she said next. "Hooch. She's marrying Hooch."

The room fell silent.

The next few days, the group kept an annoyingly close eye on Harry and his friends. Madam Puddifoot set up trails of chocolates leading from the village centre to her tea house to try to lure them there. Unfortunately for her, she only managed to reel in a pair of idiotic Slytherins named Crabbe and Goyle. Grubbly-Plank tried her best to talk to Harry and extract information from him. She paid Draco Malfoy 10 galleons to get scratched by a hippogriff, hoping they would fire Hagrid and hire her. To her dismay though, they decided just to put the animal to death. Poor Leanne on the other hand was having even worse luck than the other two. The other day whilst trying to talk to Harry on the Divination Tower, she slipped on a step and fell all the way down the stairs. Already late for class and still frustrated about her lack of last name, he decided to leave her there on the ground.


	2. Tea, Treacle and Trances

The next year, confirmation that Harry Potter was in fact The Chosen One had recently reached the group, making them more determined than ever to protect him. Amongst the group, Gibbon was considered the strongest and most competent dueller which prompted the group to find a way to get him inside the castle. A Thursday night meeting held during the holidays consisted of Professor Grubbly-Plank, Madam Puddifoot, The Fat Lady and Gibbon seated in the small, pink tea shop discussing ideas. Several ideas were thrown out; some rather racist and ill formed...

"Okay, we take a trip to Diagon Alley, buy some grey paste, fake ears and dress Gibbon up as a house elf. On the Night of the Welcome Feast; Gibbon sneaks into the Hogwarts Kitchen and works among the house elves!"

Others relied on Madam Puddifoot's bursting sexuality...

"All she has to do is wear her skimpiest cocktail dress and seduce an unsuspecting Filch..."

Though what was most surprising was that the idea that they thought of came from none other than Gibbon himself. Gibbon, who was short, lumpy and rather mischievous, was not usually the one to come up with the ideas.

"Well I've been doing a bit of research on—"

"RESEARCH? When was the last time you ever—"

"Quiet Puddifoot!" Professor Grubbly-Plank screeched. "Please continue Gibbon."

"As I was saying, I've being doing a bit of research. According to some of my trusted sources, ex-auror Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody is being recruited by Dumbledore for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts. Well we need a way inside Hogwarts, right? What if Mad-Eye never makes it to Hogwarts?"

"You mean..." The Fat Lady peered closer to Gibbon and whispered, "We kill him!"

Gibbon stood up in shock. "KILL him? We're not going to kill him! I just thought that we could temporarily capture the loonie and keep him downstairs for a while. Meanwhile, I use polyjuice potion to take his form and _I _start teaching at Hogwarts."

"That's brilliant boy! There is just one problem though... how are you meant to capture a fully fledged ex-auror?"

"Well my lady, I'll take Grubbly-Plank and Puddifoot for backup and then they can apparate back here with the body." The Fat Lady seemed convinced and let Gibbon continue talking. "Then I can just stay at Moody's house so I have somewhere to hide out."

The plan was passed on to Leanne, who was recovering from Gender-reassignment surgery and was now known as Lachlan, whilst the rest of the group prepared for the event. A suitable polyjuice potion was brewed, allowing months of usage and Gibbon was refining his duelling skills. Eventually the night was upon them and they headed to the ex-auror's home. While Puddifoot and Grubbly-Plank knocked at the front door, Gibbon headed to the back of the home to find a way in. A startled Moody rushed to his door, wand out, though he lowered it at the sight of the two inappropriately dressed middle aged women. As they tried to convert Moody's religion, Gibbon found a way in the back. Unfortunately for him, whilst climbing through the dog door at the back of the house, this set up a very loud alarm which alerted Moody of Gibbon's presence. Limping through the house to the source of the alarm, Puddifoot and Plank raced after him.

"Why I ought a—" And before Moody could finish his sentence and curse Gibbon, the two witches reacted.

"STUPEFY!" Two stunning spells hit Moody in the head and he collapsed to the ground.

"Nice shot Wilhelmina, now grab some of his hair!"

Professor Grubbly-Plank knelt down next to the unconscious dark wizard catcher and yanked out some of his hair, took his drinking flask and grabbed the magical eye of his head. "Sorry Alastor, it's for the sake of our world. Puddifoot, did you bring the first batch of polyjuice?"

"It's right here, give me the hairs." After combining the two together, they poured the mixture in Moody's flask and reached out to give it to Gibbon, who was still in the dog door.

"Thanks ladies but I may need a little bit of help getting out of here. That's it, grab my arms and pull... OW! NOT THAT HARD!" The pair tried for ages to get Gibbon out with many desperate attempts of transfiguration, force and treacle; failing. Eventually they were forced to destroy the door around Gibbon until he was freed. Upon his escape from the wretched dog door, Gibbon look more misshaped than usual. Nevertheless, it wouldn't matter; he was now to take the polyjuice potion.

"Take these Gibbon, good luck! We'll take Moody back to the tea shop, Rosmerta leant us her bottomless chest we can hide him in, see you in a few weeks." And with a slap on the arse; Madam Puddifoot apparated away with Moody and Grubbly-Plank.

When the juice reached his lips, he immediately started to change. He began to get a lot taller and slightly skinnier; he also felt a strong surge of pain in one of his legs. It had disappeared. Hopping over to Moody's umbrella stand, Gibbon found a spare wooden leg and placed in on. By now, his face had fully formed and he looked exactly like Alastor Moody. Placing Moody's magical eye on his head, the transformation was complete. Testing out Moody's magic, he fixed the door (and the dog door) and then proceeded to sit down.

There was a knock at the door.

Gibbon wasn't expecting this; he thought he would be able to settle in first. He clunked his way to the front door, opening it and was surprised to see to suspicious looking females at the door. They began to talk about converting religions until Gibbon heard a familiar alarm coming from the back of the house. He raced through the house to the source of the noise to find a man stuck in the dog door, just like he had done so. He recognized this man as death eater, Barty Crouch Jr. 'Uh oh', Gibbon thought to himself.

"STUPEFY!" Gibbon heard the two women call before he was knocked to the ground. Of course, Crouch thought that this was the real Alastor Moody but in reality, it was just Gibbon. Crouch then kidnapped Moody-Gibbon and celebrated his somewhat original plan with some butter beers.

Meanwhile Madam Puddifoot, blissfully unaware of what happened to Gibbon, was preparing her tea shop for the dinner party she was hosting. Duties to complete before the party included; making sure there were exactly seven flowers in the vase with a total of 46 petals, cleaning each lightbulb twice to avoid cross-contamination and making sure the doormat was perpendicular with the oven. Madam Puddifoot was known for her obsessive compulsive tendencies, which is why many witches chose not to associate her. She had invited quite a number of people to the party, though few could actually make it. Being the host that she was, Madam Puddifoot made a list of those she invited. Unfortunately, the ones with X's are the ones that can't come...

_Dinner Party Guest List_

_Madam Rosmerta _

_Pomona Sprout-X_

_Minerva Mcgonagall-X_

_Septima Vector_

_Mrs Norris-X_

_Madam Malkins-X_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Rita Skeeter-X_

_Molly Weasley-X_

_Amelia Bones-X_

_Rolanda Hooch-X_

_Madam Pomfrey-X_

_Charity Burbage_

_Irma Pince-X_

_Unidentified Female Hogwarts Professor-X_

_Winky-X_

_Sybill Trelawney_

_Bathsheda Babbling-X_

Later that night after dinner, the 'party' was well under way, and for Madam Puddifoot's standards, was going quite well. While a topless Madam Rosmerta was juggling glasses of butter beer whilst doing her best Snape impression; Charity, Sybill, Mafalda, Septima and Madam Paddifoot watched on quietly in horror. The party started to die down when Madam Rosmerta rolled her ankle and she soon left, limping back to her pub.

Ten minutes later, a bored Mafalda Hopkirk got up and proceeded to leave. "Well thankyou for the dinner Madam, it was lovely."

"That is quite alright Mafalda! As I always say, you must always—"

"HOPING YOU'LL BE WELL... MAFALDA KOPKIRK!" Mafalda immediately apparated back home, leaving a dumbstruck crowd.

"Must she _always_ do that?" Vector sighed. "I guess I should go too Madam, I've got papers to mark, thankyou for tonight!" Vector grabbed her long purple coat and left the tea house, leaving the three remaining witches.

"Well then girls, who wants coffee?" Madam Puddifoot rushed into the kitchen as Charity tried to sneak off.

"I think I'll go too Sybill, see you tomorrow." Clumsy as she is, Charity tripped over a light stand as she tried to escape, earning the attention of Madam Puddifoot.

"Oh, you're leaving Charity?" Spoke a slightly enraged Puddifoot. "But the party's just started!"

"Madam, I was just, uh... was wondering..."

"_Yes _Charity?"

"Wondering, er, why we're not having tea." Charity breathed a sigh of relief as Puddifoot calmed down.

Puddifoot laughed nervously, "Well actually, I hate tea! Isn't that funny Sybill?" Sybill didn't speak. "Sybill?"

It was at this moment when Professor Trelawney went into a strange trance... she was making a prophecy.

"_When the time comes to face The Dark Lord, The Chosen One will stand... longer and longer it will take, history will be changed! A champion chosen to assist the Chosen One will speed up all. His life will be at an end, the world will be saved, help he cries! The Chosen One needs help!"_

Trelawney cleared her throat. "I'll go get my coat..."


	3. What If?

The day of the third task for The Triwizard Tournament had arrived; the excitement in the air was building, parents and loved ones arrived at the school to show their support and members of the three schools approached the Quidditch Pitch with great curiosity. The members of the seemingly still nameless anti-Voldemort group were still unaware of what happened to Gibbon, all of them assuming the Mad Eye Moody teaching at Hogwarts was actually ex-death eater Gibbon. In actuality, the real Mad Eye Moody was in a bottomless chest below Madam Puddifoot's tea shop while Moody-Gibbon was hidden in a chest inside Moody-Crouch's classroom office. Due to this, Crouch began getting suspicious on certain things, like when Leanne gave him a hug, or when The Fat Lady called him a disgusting slob for no reason at all. Madam Puddifoot had not yet seen Moody-Crouch; but today, whilst visiting The Third Task, she was to do a bit more than serve him tea.

Dressed in her shiniest pink robe and white tasselled scarf, Madam Puddifoot walked through the greens towards the Quidditch Pitch. She was dying to see Gibbon and she thought she was her chance. Looking over the greens she tried to search for who she thought was Gibbon in disguise. Peering down over the bright green grass she spotted Professor Sprout rolling down the hill, Professor Burbage attempting to flirt with Professor Snape and Professor Hagrid chasing down a loose thestral. Yes, she'd seen death; a tragic story with her and her sister, but now is not the time to share. At last she spotted 'Moody' nervously stepping down the hill towards the field and she waved her arms embarrassingly in his direction. He ignored her... of course.

"Cooee!" Puddifoot's words echoed across the hillside prompting many to turn their heads and find the source of the sound. "Gib—uh, Alastor! Over here Alastor, over here!" Madam Puddifoot skipped over to her 'lover' and wrapped her arms around him. She held his hand and began pulling him towards the castle. "So hot stuff, how've you been?"

"Excuse me?" Crouch, who was in disguise had no idea if this strange woman was an old flame or a lost lover so he thought he should just act confused... instead of pushing her over the bridge they were now walking on.

"Oh you..." Puddifoot giggled, lightly slapping his chest. "You're always playing hard to get! Let's see if we can find somewhere more private!" She tugged him through an empty corridor and into the Muggle Studies classroom. "I admit you looking like this is a bit curious but I can't stay away much longer!" Pulling Crouch to her chest, she took a tight grab around his arse and leant forward for a kiss. Being a sex deprived male, Crouch had no problem on what was about to happen, although this would greatly affect the rest of Madam Puddifoot's life. Let's just say, explaining how she got pregnant to a death eater in the disguise of an old ex-auror when she thought is was actually her ex-death eater boyfriend in disguise is quite a hard story to tell to Gibbon... who was still stuck in a chest.

Meanwhile; Professor Grubbly Plank was going over the meaning of the prophecy that Madam Puddifoot heard from Professor Trelawney. She sat there for ages in the stands just staring into the bleak sky up above. The sound of a very loud cannon jolted her and she looked down at the vast maze on the pitch. She noticed both Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory both enter the maze as she mindlessly clapped for the pair of champions. She also noticed a very exasperated but slightly pleased Professor Moody, shirt untucked and magical eye. It was after a full five minutes before Professor McGonagall advised him that he should take the hanging bra caught on his wooden leg, off.

As the third task was underway, she began to unravel the prophecy. '_When the time comes to face The Dark Lord, The Chosen One will stand'_, obviously the showdown between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort she thought. "_... longer and longer it will take, history will be changed!" _Something taking a long time, a turning point of sorts. "_A champion chosen to assist the Chosen One will speed up all..." _What can this mean? She thought to herself, who is the champion? "_His life will be at an end, the world will be saved, help he cries! The Chosen One needs help!"_

"Well someone needs to help Harry Potter obviously!" She said, accidently out loud. Several sets of eyes glanced her way though she didn't notice. _"A champion..._Who are the champions... of course! The four champions of the Triwizard Tournament! I got it! One of the champions will need to help Harry defeat Lord Voldemort, if they do, he'll be dead a lot sooner than people might think! The champion must be Cedric, he's been assisting Potter this whole tournament. Now when the two of them get out of this task alive, I can tell them of my plan and Lord Voldemort will fall once more!"

Grubbly-Plank heard screams; Potter had returned... with a dead Cedric. "GOD DAMMIT CEDRIC!" Plank shouted, causing most of the crowd to look over at her angry and frustrated. Grubbly-Plank had been so pleased with herself that she had figured out the prophecy that Cedric being dead was nothing but a burden. She was extremely pissed off... seriously! As they brought the boy's body out, Grubbly-Plank resorted to throwing pumpkin pasties at the corpse, which caused officials to throw the enraged Professor outside.

After spending two weeks locked in the Hogwarts dungeons charged for public nuisance and possession of illegal moon stones, Professor Grubbly-Plank was finally released. As they got out, she knew exactly where to go, The Divination Tower. She had to know... she just had to, what would had happened if Cedric survived. Would Lord Voldemort be dead sooner than he could be? Racing up the stairs of the tower with regular 30 second intervals, Grubbly-Plank soon reached the door into the Divination classroom. Opening it, a waft of smelly gases filled her nose, prompting her to hold her nose and step inside. Professor Trelawney was nowhere to be seen, so she pulled up a velvet cushion beside a glass ball and stared into it.

Never stepping inside the classroom before or ever having contact with the art of divination, Grubbly-Plank was totally out of her depth. "Magic glass ball, what would the world become if the Cedric Diggory boy had survived the Triwizard Tournament. And... GO!" She waited... and waited... and waited for several awkward minutes. In these few minutes she tried chanting, praying and even rubbing her left breast against the glass ball. Surprisingly, this did nothing. She left the room disappointed, wondering what could have been. So much would have changed if Cedric Diggory had survived... so much...

_After the tournament, Harry and Cedric became unlikely friends, splitting the prize money between them. Abandoning Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, he became best friends with the Hufflepuff, much to the dismay of his group of former friends._

_On the night Arthur Weasley was attacked by Nagini in the Ministry of Magic, Harry had snuck out of bed to play exploding snap with Cedric. He never saw Mr Weasley getting attacked... he was found dead the next morning. _

_The following year, Harry worked with Cedric to extract information on horcruxes from Professor Slughorn, this was done a lot quicker than expected. With a nudge from Cedric, Harry approached Draco Malfoy who had been having a hard time. Draco, surprisingly touched by this made a secret alliance with the pair. The same year, Draco killed Nagini, unaware that it was a horcrux, in spite of Lord Voldemort._

_Being a Hufflepuff, Cedric was an extremely good finder and helped Harry find the horcruxes in half the time that he would have with Ron and Hermione, just before Dumbledore's death. By this time, without Arthur Weasley working there, the ministry had already been taken over by Voldemort and Harry was public enemy number one. With all horcruxes found, defeating Voldemort was all that was left. _

_Harry was later invited to the wedding of Bill and Fleur, in an attempt to patch up Ron and Harry's friendship. Voldemort, angry and confused sent a mass amount of death eaters to the wedding and a battle broke out to capture Harry Potter. When the death eater's numbers dwindled, an angry Voldemort made an appearance to kill Harry. Lord Voldemort was defeated by Harry and the rest of the surviving death eaters were sent to Azkaban. _

_Cedric surviving would have had a huge impact on everyone—The Battle of Hogwarts would never have happened, countless good souls wouldn't have died, the castle would have been intact. Despite this, the Battle of the Weasley Wedding had many causalities from both sides, with explosions killing large groups of people. Madame Maxine, Fleur Delacour, Xenophilius Lovegood, Lee Jordan, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Alecto Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Yaxley, Walden MacNair and Travers, were among the causalities. Was Cedric not dying worth it?_

Of course this never happened.


	4. Just Leanne

Whilst Professor Grubbly-Plank was in captivity below the dungeons, the mystery of Mad Eye Moody was being unravelled. Just upstairs as Barty Crouch Jr was caught out, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were helping, who they thought was the _real_ Alastor Moody, out of the chest. Thank goodness Gibbon stored a large amount of polyjuice potion in his enchanted waistcoat otherwise they would have got quite a shock peering in to find a death eater in the chest. Gibbon had to spend weeks in St Mungos, still masquerading as Alastor Moody. He also had to fill out a large amount of forms whilst he was there including questions he didn't know; St Mungo's hospital records now list him as: Alastor Muriel-Rowle Moody. Once Gibbon was released, they had to tend to the real Mad Eye Moody, who was still locked in a chest under Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. Unfortunately, the group members had forgotten about him and it wasn't until a month since Gibbon was released that someone remembered about him.

"Harry Potter will be starting his fifth year this year..." The Fat Lady yawned, struggling to make conversation. "He's a nice boy..."

"He is, isn't he!" Madam Puddifoot shouted quickly, speeding the conversation along. "You know who's nice as well, that Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood. She's a bit mad though so some—"

"MAD!" Gibbon shouted anxiously. He looked around at Professor Grubbly-Plank and The Fat Lady, who were both look shocked and nervous.

All three of them looked at Madam Puddifoot and it was a good 40 seconds before she realised. "We forgot about Mad-Eye Moody!" The other three look infuriated for a second though things changed when they all (excluding The Fat Lady of course) raced downstairs in search of Moody.

Grabbing the key on the hook before the stairs, the three of them stepped down the stairs, skipping several steps at the time. Puddifoot squeezed the key into the lock, wiggled it around a bit and lifting it open. All three of them peered into the chest.

"Well he's not moving." Gibbon, exclaimed, his face full of anxiety.

"Is he dead?" Asked Grubbly-Plank.

Madam Puddifoot looked at both Gibbon and Grubbly Plank and then spoke. "I think so..." She peered back into the chest. They had forgot about Moody since they brought him here, he was without food and water for ages. Then Madam Puddifoot gasped. "Wait a time turner's minute here, that's not Moody!"

And sure enough, the rotting corpse at the bottom of the bottomless chest belonged not to Alastor Moody, but to former gamekeeper at Hogwarts, Ogg.

"Is that... Ogg?" Madam Puddifoot stared at the maggots eating on his arm.

"Yes." Gibbon stated. "Yes, it is."

"Should we do something?" Grubby Plank asked. She looked around at the other two, who both replied with an agreed...

"No."

The three left the basement and returned to The Fat Lady, who was waiting for news from the group.

"So... where's Moody?"

"It was Ogg."

"Oh."The Fat Lady sighed. "Never mind then. If we're not going to do anything about Ogg, then we better find the real Moody. I suggest Ogg's basement, he lives on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, just west of the Lovegood home.

Making their way to Ogg's home and breaking down his door, they managed to find the real Alastor Moody locked in a chest downstairs. First they tied him up and asked him what happened, holding him at wand point of course and giving him a dose of Veritiserum. He told of his experience at Hogwarts whilst Ogg was gamekeeper and how he gave Ogg the most horrible of times. This explained why Ogg wanted to impersonate him, so he could take over his identity and ruin his good name. Unfortunately Ogg wasn't so lucky after Gibbon captured him who was then captured by Barty Crouch Jr. Before letting him go, the modified his memory so that he thought he was in the same situation as Gibbon, captured and kidnapped under his will.

A couple months later, the school year had already started and Leanne had recently had yet another gender reassignment surgery, making her, 'just Leanne' again. Dolores Umbridge had practically taken reign of the school, rule after rule building Hogwarts stricter as ever. A couple weeks back Leanne had heard rumours about a secret society combating against Lord Voldemort. Trying to keep an eye on Harry, and hoping for some more practical Defence Against the Dark Arts work, Leanne tried to get some more information on this anti-Voldemort student group.

After eavesdropping on a conversation between Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan, Leanne learned that a meeting would be held at the Hog's Head to sign up members. Writing down the date as they spoke, Leanne snuck out of the Hufflepuff common room and proceeded to The Great Hall. She spyed Harry talking with his friends Ron and Hermione and erratically changed her path so that she would cross them.

"Hey Harry, see you soon." Leanne winked at Harry and continued to stride towards the Great Hall unaware if what Harry said when she left.

"Who was that?" Asked a puzzled Hermione.

"No idea... she kinda' smelled though didn't she?" Announced Harry, who was still holding his nose.

Leanne had now reached the Great Hall and she spotted Justin Finch-Fletchley sitting by himself on the Hufflepuff. Being such a nice person, Leanne took it in her stride and walked over to sit with Justin.

"Hey Justin, are you a member of Dumbledore's army? I am; it's pretty cool huh?" Leanne stared at Justin and waved in his face. "HELLO, Justin! Oh well, assignment stress must be getting to him, I guess he doesn't want to talk to anyone."

Just at that moment Hannah Abbot ran into the Great Hall towards Justin. "Hey Justin, Professor Sprout wants to see us!"

"Oh right, let's go then!" Justin spoke, leaving an utterly crushed Leanne.

Leanne sighed.

On the day of the meeting, Leanne got up early, got dressed in her finest clothes and approached The Great Hall for breakfast. After a warm meal of bacon, eggs, toast, tomato and black pudding, Leanne picked up her coat and began the trip to Hogsmeade Village. She wanted to make a good first impression so she thought she would arrive early. When she reached the pub, there were a few strange people inside though she took up a seat at one of the empty tables. A good hour and a half later, Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived with books and parchment.

The moment Harry walked through the door she raised with great enthusiasm. "Hello there Harry, I'm here for the meeting!"

The trio looked at each other and then back at Leanne. Ron then began to whisper in Harry and Hermione's ear. "Who _is _that, I don't remember inviting her."

"Yeah," Whispered Hermione. "What is she _doing _here, did you invite her Harry?"

"Of course not Hermione, I don't even know her name!" Harry stepped forward towards Leanne. "Uh, excuse me... who are you?"

Leanne looked slightly offended, but nevertheless, spoke up. "Oh sorry, I'm Leanne."

"Leanne..." Hermione offered, waiting for a last name.

"Leanne. Just Leanne."

"Okay 'Leanne', why don't you take a seat in the back corner there, the others will be arriving soon." The trio sent Leanne and away and waited by the door, trying not to make any eye contact with the distinguishably smelling girl.

Eventually, all expected students arrived and they took a seat slightly away from Leanne in the back.

"Okay!" Started Hermione. "Let's get started! So we all know why—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt." The innkeeper approached the group of students, slightly sorry. "This pub isn't accustomed to hold so many people. I'm really sorry but I must ask one of you to leave." He look sympathetic as he glanced around the students and immediately, each one of them looked at Leanne.

"Ah Leanne, that's okay, you can leave. You can see your friends later!" The innkeeper ushered Leanne out as she tried to utter some words though the rest of the group ignored her.

Later next year after the embarrassment Leanne faced at the meeting, Leanne still considered herself a member of Dumbledore's Army, despite not attending any of the meetings. One day whilst walking down the corridors on the seventh floor, she noticed people running out of a room that she had never seen before. This must have been a Dumbledore's Army meeting... yes! She was in! She soon noticed they members were running away from some Slytherins so she decided to run too. Vicent Crabbe was right behind her when she tripped, he had caught him.

"We're off to see the headmaster now!" Crabbe blurted out.

He led her to the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office and spoke the words 'Fizzing Whizbee', just like Umbridge told him and led her upstairs.

"I got another one!" Crabbe exclaimed at the group of people crowding in the room.

"Really..." Umbridge questioned. "Her?"

"Yes Professor, really! Isn't that right Harry!"

"Um, er, I'm sorry Louise, I didn't actually know you were in the group..."

"Leave you silly girl, this doesn't concern you!" Minister Fudge shouted at the confused Leanne.

"But I am in the group, tell them Harry!"

"You're not in the group you loser, go away!" Harry accidently screamed.

An annoyed Umbridge spoke up. "Take her away Crabbe, we don't need her."

"NO! I am in the group... get _me _in trouble!" Crabbe grabbed her shoulders and forced her way out of the headmaster's office.

Fudge leaned into Professor Dumbledore, "Before we get this straightened out, that girl _really _needs some help!"


	5. Gibbon's Last Stand

The following year had been some of the darkest times Hogwarts had ever faced. Death eater numbers were growing and more disappearances were reported. It was the last night of June, storm clouds were approaching and the street lights seemed strangely dim. Despite this, Madam Puddifoot had arranged a special meal for Gibbon for their official two year anniversary. The tea shop was covered in black and white pieces of silk, floating candles lining the walls. She had hired an out of work goblin to play the flute and a chef from Diagon Alley to cook them up something scrumptious to eat. At exactly 4 o clock, a knock could be heard from the front door and out came Madam Puddifoot to answer it. Floating over to the door, she was wearing her least sluttish outfit, a long burgundy gown which came up to just above her knees. Reaching for the door handle she opened the door and smiled to see a surprisingly well dressed Gibbon outside, his arm outstretched with some flowers.

Gibbon, dressed in his least ratty vest and suit combination stepped forward to give Madam Puddifoot a kiss. "Hello love; brought these for you." Gibbon handed the flowers over to Puddifoot and she gestured him inside.

Giving a small hand signal to the goblin, it started playing a beautiful tune as Puddifoot sat Gibbon down at a table. "Please take a seat darling, I'll be with you in a moment!" Rushing to the other room, Puddifoot stared at herself in the mirror for a good 20 seconds. After ruffling her hair and bit and unbuttoning several buttons of her dress, she returned to Gibbon with a bottle of cherry laced mead. "For you," She spoke, pouring Gibbon a good serving. "And for me!" She said pouring herself a glass.

"So, how've you been?" Asked Gibbon, sipping from his glass as he spoke.

"Quite go—"

The chef appeared from the kitchen with two plates of roasted vegetables and bread, placing the one plate in front of each diner. "Enjoy your meals; the next course will be served in half an hour." The chef rushed back to the kitchen, running into the door along the way.

Puddifoot cleared her throat. "Quite good, I was saying. Business has been a bit slow lately but hey, I'm not complaining!" Gibbon stuffed some sweet potato into his mouth and Puddifoot laughed. "You've always had quite an appetite Gibbon!"

Gibbon seemed confusingly nervous and thought that he should at last say something after the last silent 10 minutes. "YES!" He screamed, slightly startling Puddifoot. " Sorry, yes, I do have quite an appetite!" Madam Puddifoot giggled again and put out both her hands over their now empty plates. Gibbon lightly grabbed them and they stared each other in the eyes. By the time their main meal was wedding, the chef had to nudge Gibbon a few times to let them know their meals were here. "You know what?" Stated an excited Gibbon. "We might just skip the meals; I've got something to show you darling!" Gibbon grabbed the hand of Madam Puddifoot and dragged her out of the tea shop, leaving an angry and slightly offended chef. If it's any consolation, the chef and the goblin did hook up.

"Come on, quickly now!" Gibbon dragged the excited Madam Puddifoot towards the Black Lake, onto a hill just beside it. "Okay, now watch!"

It was good few seconds before fireworks exploded from the lake. Red, green, blue, gold, all colours in bright flashes dazzled Madam Puddifoot. The final firework though had dazzled her the most. The bright orange words flashed in the sky spelling out 'MARRY ME BEAUTIFUL" in the dark sky. A shocked Madam Puddifoot looked over to Gibbon who was now on one knee holding a small silver box.

"Puddifoot; I have never known love like this. When we first hooked up I thought it would just be a casual thing but over time I have learned that relationships are a lot more than that! I have learned to love; everything from your bright white smile, to your great ass, to that short silk dress you wore on my birthday!" Gibbon winked. "Two years ago I had no idea that we would still be together today, but I'm glad we are. I love you so much and I'm hoping we can spend our life together. Puddifoot, you precious flower; will you marry me?" Gibbon opened the silver box and showed the ring to his hopeful fiancé. It was a golden ring with a huge emerald stone on top. Madam Puddifoot look amazed.

"Uh, yes... I mean, YES! Of course I'll marry you!" Madam Puddifoot hoisted Gibbon off the ground and they embraced as silver fireworks burst once again from the lake.

"Oh Puddifoot, you've made me so—ARGH!" Gibbon fell to the ground, clutching his arm. Lifting up his sleeve, he saw the dark mark burning. His fellow death eaters were calling, they wanted him. The group had always discussed if this ever happened, Gibbon would go to find information. The ex death eater looked up at Madam Puddifoot, who's eyes were tearing up.

"Go." She said, staring into his eyes. "GO!" She screamed again after he hesitated. He sprung up and kissed Madam Puddifoot like he never had before. "I love you Gibbon."

"I love you too." Gibbon spoke quietly, turning away from her and walking away. Both of their eyes were watering with sadness. The both secretly knew that that was the last time they would speak to each other.

Gibbon pressed on his mark and he apparated to an unknown place. He arrived in Nocturn Alley in front of a group of people who all looked tremendously shocked to see him. Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle and Fenrir Greyback all stared at him before Yaxley stepped forward.

"No one expected to see you here tonight Gibbon. We thought we had lost you to the _other _side." The two faced each other for a few moments before Gibbon came forward and gave Yaxley a good handshake.

"Good to see you all again." Gibbon spoke to the relieved crowd. "I'm sorry, my mother's been having a hard time, I couldn't leave her." Gibbon lied to the group.

Bellatrix pushed Yaxley out of the way and floated over to Gibbon. The pair who had a small fling in the past seemed relatively happy to see each other. "Missed you Gibby!" Bellatrix whispered in his ear, her hand wrapped around his crotch. She let go and quickly bit him on the neck before explaining the plan. "The Malfoy boy had provided us a way into Hogwarts via this Vanishing cabinet. The plan is to take out the Headmaster. That's right, he shall _kill _Albus Dumbledore." Gibbon tried to hide his shock, and ushered Bellatrix to continue. "Gibbon, now that you've returned, I want you to place a dark mark over the Astronomy Tower, to get Dumbledore's attention. Then wait up there until they return, got it?" Gibbon nodded. "Very good Gibby, shall we get going then?"

Bellatrix gestured the group into Borgin and Burkes towards the Vanishing Cabinet which stood in the middle of the store. The group followed the witch into the cabinet and soon enough, they arrived at Hogwarts. Once they reached the school, Gibbon nodded at Yaxley and snuck off to the Astronomy Tower. He reached it with little difficulty and then proceeded to cast the dark mark over the tower. He looked down onto the grounds, he saw Rowle shooting killing curses everywhere. 'Someone's bound to get hurt' he thought to himself.

"I _can't _let this happen! I have to do something!" Pulling out his wand, Gibbon raced down the steps of the Astronomy Tower towards Rowle, who was still firing curses all over the place. "Hey! Rowle! Take it easy on those curses." Rowle ignored Gibbon and threw even more cursers all over the place. "I'm warning you Rowle, cut it out!" Rowle look over to Gibbon and smiled, shooting a series of killing curses into the air.

"That's it Rowle, stupefy!" The stunning curse barely missed Rowle who stormed over to Gibbon.

"What the hell are you doing Gibbon?" He screamed, sending a stunning spell right back at him.

"You can't do this Rowle, not here; these people don't deserve it... but you do. CRUCIO!" Gibbon managed to hit Rowle right in the chest and he fell to the ground. Gibbon walked over to Rowle to help him up, his arm outstretched.

"Now Rowle please—"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Rowle plunged the curse right into Gibbon who was thrown backwards many metres. Rowle ran off, leaving Gibbon's lifeless body on the Hogwarts grounds. Hours passed, Gibbon's body still lay there. Neither the death eaters nor the order members decided to pick him up. It wasn't until the school found a dead Albus Dumbledore nearby when someone noticed Gibbon. Madam Puddifoot, who noticed the dark mark above Hogwarts, took it upon herself to go see what was happening. Although she saw a crowd surrounding the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, he also saw another figure, slightly to left, away from the crowd.

"No..." She told herself. "No it can't be..." She began running to the body, faster and faster. "NO!" She screeched again as she reached the body. "GIBBON!" She broke down over his body. She sobbed and sobbed, trying to shake him to get up. "IT CAN'T BE! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Puddifoot left out a deafening scream that which no one in the crowd heard, except for one. Leanne emerged from the heart of the crowd and ran over to Gibbon and Puddifoot.

She couldn't speak. She took one look at Gibbon and then over at Madam Puddifoot. She hugged Puddifoot as hard as she could, tears also streaming down her face. "Madam, we need to move him. If someone else finds him, who knows what they'll do with the body."Puddifoot drew herself away from his pale body and looked up to Leanne, nodding. The pair heaved up the body around their arms and walked in the opposite direction of the crowd, finding a place to lay him to rest, their tears staining his once clean vest.


	6. Tales of the Battle

Lightning struck, thunder rolled; a storm was approaching. Professor Grubby-Plank stood huddled with Leanne as they watched the death eaters emerge from the darkness. Many students had been told to evacuate, most of them followed these instructions, Leanne couldn't. Leanne wouldn't. After what happened to Gibbon, she couldn't let the death eaters win, not now. She felt that she had an obligation to fight, an obligation to fight for Gibbon. She looked up at Professor Grubbly-Plank; her face was worn and tired. She wasn't even working at the school anymore but she returned, as she knew that a fight was imminent.

*BANG*

"That barrier can't hold out much longer I don't think, those death eaters are strong."

"I think you're right Professor, we're no doubt going to have a battle on our hands." Leanne looked completely scared, her eyes began watering up.

"It's going to be okay Leanne, remember why we're doing this." Leanne looked up at the Astronomy Tower and then back down below, to the place she found Gibbon. "This was Gibbon's fight Leanne, he would have owned this fight!"

*BANG*

"Should we alert Madam Puddifoot, she would want to fight wouldn't she Professor?"

"Sadly, probably not. I haven't spoken to her since Gibbon passed away, I've tried contacting her many times but alas, no luck!"

Leanne looked disheartened, and slightly frustrated. "I'm fighting though! It hurt me too! She just needs to pluck up some courage and—"

*BOOM*

That was the final blow, the protection surrounding Hogwarts had been destroyed, Hogwarts' last hope was gone. People screamed and ran as death eaters flew towards the ground, straight away, students, Professors and order members were right in the middle of the battle. Grubbly-Plank saw Professor Slughorn fleeing the scene as the enemy attacked, 'he was always a bit of a wuss' she thought. In reality, Slughorn was running to Hogsmeade, trying to round up those willing to fight.

The exasperated potions master trudged through the snow up to the village, who had already seen that there was a problem. He encountered Madam Rosmerta, the Hogwarts express conductor, the lady who pushes the food trolley, running from shop to shop trying to convince them to help. Many parents of the students had also arrived and he directed many of them down to the grounds as well. Finally he reached Madam Puddifoot's tea shop and he proceeded to knock very loudly at the door.

"Madam!" He yelled out. "Madam Puddifoot, Hogwarts is under attack, we need all the help we can get. Please Madam, please!" Slughorn unlocked the door and began to search for Puddifoot, darting from room to room, and losing his breath very quickly, he found her alone in an empty room sitting on a chair. She was looking straight forward, hardly blinking.

She turned to the Professor. "Oh, hello Horace." The pair were well acquainted and usually she would give the man a big hug on arrival.

"What are you waiting for Madam, are you coming? We need you Puddifoot, _Hogwarts _needs you. _Gibbon _needs you."

Madam Puddifoot's face lit up and she stared alarmed at Slughorn. "How do you—"

"Wilhelmina informed me, don't worry, I understand. Gibbon was always one of my better students, I was quite surprised when he began hanging out with _that _bunch. Not all Slytherins are bad remember!" Slughorn winked at Puddifoot and she smiled.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, the battle was raging. The staircases were flooded with several different battles, with members of both sides running up and down to help their companions. The Fat Lady felt that she could do nothing to help the battle and she sat there rather bored as witches and wizards died beside her. After five minutes of staring at the corpse of a strangely attractive death eater, she thought of an ingenious plan to combat the death eaters. She saw a pair of male death eaters about to sprint past her and she put her plan into action.

Just as the two death eaters passed she lifted up her blouse to expose her large perky breasts. "Take a load of these ones boys!" Distracted by the delicious love muffins, the pair ran over the railing and fell to their deaths below. "_No-one _can resist these babies!"

At that satisfying moment, Professor Grubbly-Plank arrived at the portrait to talk to the Fat Lady. "Nice breasts lovely." She said before quickly changing the subject. "Thank god you and your two friends are alright, I was looking for Hooch, have you seen her around?"

"Hooch? I saw her running past with some brooms, she was trying to round up some quidditch students to defend the ground from the sky."

"Did you see which way she went?"

"I think she was heading to Ravenclaw tower, better hurry now!" The pair nodded at each other and Grubbly-Plank rushed off to find her lover. As she rushed through the castle she dodged a variety of spells thrown at her and even managed to stun a death eater or two. She welled up when she saw once of her students lying dead on the stairs and couldn't bear to stay. She simply summoned some flowers from a nearby garden bed and placed them on the girl. Her mind was still set on Hooch though and she ran the whole way to Ravenclaw tower. Slightly out of breath, she managed to find Hooch in an empty classroom nearby. She was coming out of the closet, the spare quidditch supplies cupboard that is, when she noticed Grubbly-Plank. The two ran towards each other as if they were in a cheesy, romantic muggle film.

"Thank Merlin I found you Wilhelmina! I needed to say my goodbyes, just in case—"

"Don't talk like that!"

"Don't talk like what?"

"Like you're a star in a romantic comedy starring Ben Stiller and Jennifer Aniston, two popular muggle stars in the entertainment industry. I hate it when you do that."

"Oh you're so grubbly, plank!" The two embraced, leaving each other with a lasting kiss and they said their goodbyes. "Well I've got to defend the castle; the teams are all assembled now. Well except the Slytherin team..."

"I guess I need to help two, some of the thestrals might be willing to fight. And if some of the death eaters (ironically) haven't seen death, that'll just be a bonus! Good luck!" The two run off in different directions as Grubbly-Plank headed to the Forbidden Forest. Just as she reached the forest, via a secret passage only she, Rubeus Hagrid and Ogg knew about, Lord Voldemort's magical amplified voice, screeched over the grounds. He demanded Harry Potter in the time of one hour otherwise he would destroy Hogwarts. Professor Grubbly-Plank didn't think the chosen one, Harry Potter, who we deterred by this, she was committed to continuing to fight. The Professor soon realised that Lord Voldemort was hiding within the forest.

"If the thestrals want to help they'll come by themselves!" Grubbly-Plank stated as she fled the forest back up to the grounds. Reaching the top of the hill she was greatly relieved and ecstatic as she saw Professor Slughorn arrive with more reinforcements from Hogsmeade. Sure enough, leading the shop owners near the front was Madam Puddifoot, wand out and ready to fight. She had also brought her tea cart for reasons Grubbly-Plank was curious to know.


	7. The Bronze Trio

"Puddifoot! Over here, Puddifoot!" Professor Grubbly-Plank waved her arms around in an embarrassing motion as she jogged over to the tea lady. "I'm so glad you decided to join us, you brought your tea cart I see?"

"Yes, Horace convinced me that Gibbon would have wanted me to fight, this is for him!"

"And the tea cart?" Grubbly-Plank asked again expectantly.

"Oh yes, the tea cart! I thought that some of our fighters might need a drink whilst they were fighting. Horace suggested I set up in The Great Hall for people to get their tea, no charge of course, except for the death eaters!" Puddifoot laughed nervously as Slughorn and Grubbly-Plank exchanged worried glances. "Not only that, I managed to scold a death eater on the way down here with some tea. Tea can be used for everything, tea is amazing, tea is fantastic! TEA! TEA! TEA! Come on now, TEA! TEA! TEA!" Puddifoot let out an insane howl as she hopped on her cart and wheeled manically to the Great Hall.

"Well," Slughorn started. "At least she's not crying."

"Agreed."

"Any news from your little friend Leanne, Wilhelmina?"

"Leanne! I completely forgot about Leanne, we split up at the beginning of the battle. I wonder where she got up to. I hope she's okay."

Luckily, Leanne was okay. The passion in her heart to fight was stronger than ever and she did surprisingly well. Usually the simplest of spells would cause her frustration but today, she managed to do a lot more. She stunned death eaters, protected younger students and even managed to cast a patronus at a dementor, taking the form of a turkey. She knew that they were outnumbered so she decided to call upon the help of even more reinforcements. The house elves had no idea what was happening outside of the kitchen, they were all still preparing meals for the feast. Leanne thought that many of them would want to protect the school that had taken them in over all others. Upon tickling the pear, Leanne had soon arrived in the kitchens and found the house elves busily working.

"Miss Leanne!" One of the house elves shouted.

"Welcome back Miss, would you like some food?"

"No, not now. You need to help the school, Hogwarts is under attack!" Many of the house elves gasped and hid as an elderly house elf stepped forward.

"Kreacher is surprised at this news! School took in Kreacher when Kreacher wants to change his life around, Master Regulus died fighting this evil. Come on fellow house elves, fight! Fight! Do not be afraid as this school gave as so much!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd of house elves and Kreacher opened the door into the corridors. Waving his arm outside, the house elves piled out of the kitchens and into the battle.

"Thankyou Miss Leanne." Kreacher bowed at Leanne and then ran to follow the rest of the house elves.

She sighed and drew her wand from her pocket, running through the portrait hole to the kitchens, typical Leanne managed to trip and hit her head on the pavement. Knocked out, Leanne was stepped on several times by death eaters and students alike, Professor Sprout even spat on her after she thought she was a dead death eater. A good while later, Professor Grubbly-Plank found Leanne and managed to revive her.

"Leanne, are you okay?"

"I'm—I'm fine, how's the other two?"

"Well, The Fat Lady's using her fat breasts to her advantage and Madam Puddifoot has kind of lost it, but yeah, they're fine."

"Ladies!" Screamed Madam Puddifoot as she raced towards them. "They've escaped, the Carrows have escaped, we need to stop them!"

And sure enough, within seconds, the brother and sister death eaters, Amycus and Alecto emerged shooting curses at the trio. There were three of them and only two of the death eaters, though the two death eaters were a lot stronger than they were. Both sides were flinging curses at each other though the trio were clearly outnumbered. Leanne narrowly avoided a killing curse from Amycus whilst Madam Puddifoot was hit with a crucio curse from Alecto. Grubbly-Plank soon stunned the sister though and Puddifoot was freed. At this moment, Leanne sent a stunning spell at Alecto as well and she fell to the ground.

"That's my sister you bitch!" Amycus stepped forward and shot a series of curses towards the group. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" The death eater screamed as he shot the spell at Leanne.

Grubbly-Plank's eyes widened and she flung herself in front of the incoming spell, she was hit and fell to the ground.

"CRUCIO!" Madam Puddifoot screeched back at Amycus, hitting him square in the chest. The siblings were now down and Puddifoot ran over to tie them back up. She looked over at Leanne and Grubbly-Plank. The professor was flinching on the ground, blood pouring out of her, Leanne just stood there in shook as she attempted to heal her. Unfortunately it was no use, Leanne could do nothing.

"Leanne!" Puddifoot called over. "Wrap her in your robes and take her to Madam Pomfrey in the Great Hall, go, now!" Leanne immediately stripped her robes off and wrapped them tightly around Grubbly-Plank. She levitating her in the air and ran with her all the way to The Great Hall.

No one knows exactly what would have happened if The Carrows had made it to the Great Hall. All the death eater's numbers were dwindling, their combined power might have been enough to kill even more innocent witches and wizards. After tying them back up, Madam Puddifoot brought them back to Ravenclaw tower to be found. No one knew that this brave trio of fighters fought the pair and brought them back. They were never recognized for what they did though without them; each member of the endlessly unnamed group did their part, without them, Hogwarts may not be standing today.

The Fat Lady managed to distract 17 and kill 8 death eaters during the battle with her enormous fun bags. Proud of what she achieved during the battle, The Fat Lady payed Violet to give her bigger breast implants. Unfortunately, the sheer size of these breasts made the portrait fall over from the wall. This led Hogwarts to hire an assistant to constantly hold up the portrait day and night. This assistant ended up being Mr Borgin from Borgin and Burkes, who had his shop destroyed in the Second Wizarding War. They soon started a relationship together and later got married. They are currently living happily in the halls of Hogwarts.

Professor Grubbly-Plank was quickly taken to the Great Hall to be seen over by Madam Pomfrey. She was sent to St Mungo's for further treatment and after a long month, made a full recovery. Madam Hooch was by her side every day at the hospital, which reaffirmed their lover for each other. After settling in a home in eastern France, the couple decided to adopt a wizard baby in which they raised through muggle schools in France. Professor Grubbly-Plank still returns every now and then when Hagrid is away.

Madam Puddifoot soon began therapy sessions after the war and began dating again. After a series of unsuccessful dates with Argus Filch, Tom the Barman and Xenophillius Lovegood, Puddifoot decided that the single life was for her. Refocusing on his tea shop, the store was even more successful after the battle and soon had enough money to start more franchises. Diagon Alley was repaired back to normal and she purchased every third store to become Madam Puddifoot's tea stores. These stores were later taken over by American muggle franchise, Starbucks.

And Leanne, you ask? Well, she contracted a case of dragon pox... and died.


End file.
